Bring me to Life
by Maeglin Surion
Summary: UA. Hiei est un adolescent qui est bien loin d'avoir la vie facile... Très peu ouvert aux autres, il va cependant rencontrer quelqu'un qui va percer le masque bien trop vite à son goût.


**Bring me to Life**

**Rated :** T

**Type/Genre :** AU (Alternative Universe), yaoi tous publics...

**Disclaimer :** Hiei et Kurama appartiennent à Togashi Yoshihiro, Matsutaro et Hiromushi Murakami, leurs deux fils Gunbei et Gidayu, et les autres personnages extérieurs à YYH m'appartiennent, dans le cas contraire, je préciserai.

**Note de l'auteur :** Voila une fic d'un genre différent de celui que j'ai l'habitude de trifouiller, mais j'avais envie d'essayer un AU sur YYH et cette fic me revenait sans cesse en tête depuis un petit bout de temps. Ce n'est pas du grand art (loin de là!) mais j'espère tout de même que ça vous plaira :-) Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 1 :**

**Le nouvel élève de Sarayashiki**

Comme chaque année, à la même époque, les élèves de Mushiyori rentraient en cours et découvraient leurs nouvelles classes. Certains ne revenaient pas, ayant changé de région, d'autres étaient nouveaux et il allait falloir les guider. Le professeur Misami soupira. Encore une année de correction de copies et de classes parfois indisciplinées.

Cet école de Mushiyori n'avait pas pour règlement le port de l'uniforme, et les élèves s'habillaient comme ils l'entendaient. Ou comme ils le pouvaient. Le regard de M. Misami fut attiré par un jeune homme qu'il connaissait depuis qu'il était petit, qui se tenait en retrait des autres, appuyé contre un mur, les yeux dans le vague mais sursautant à chaque son plus haut que les autres. Il était habillé d'un pull largement trop grand pour lui, dont il avait un peu retroussé les manches pour pouvoir en sortir ses mains, d'un pantalon également trop grand et de chaussures noires à sa taille qu'il avait depuis deux ans maintenant mais qui restaient en bon état. Il faut dire que tout ceci était bien trop léger pour le froid qui régnait ici, mais M. Misami savait bien pourquoi le lycéen était accoutré de la sorte.

Le jeune homme dont il est question répond au nom de Hiei Saitô. Il n'est pas très grand, mesure environ un mètre soixante-dix, a des cheveux noirs et blancs hérissés à la diable et jamais coiffés, pas même pour une ''occasion'' à l'école. Ses yeux d'un rouge sombre sont froids et impénétrables. Il ne parle presque jamais, bien que n'étant pas un mauvais garçon, il ne tisse pas de liens sociaux avec les autres élèves. Rares sont les professeurs qui ont pu gagner sa confiance et son amitié. M. Misami fait parti de cette petite poignée. Il s'approcha de Hiei, celui-ci leva la tête vers lui.

« Hiei, l'appela-t-il, heureux de te revoir.

- Bonjour monsieur, répondit-il. Moi aussi croyez-moi…

- Encore ? murmura le professeur.

- Bien sûr. Pourquoi ça aurait changé ? Ça a toujours été comme ça… »

Hiei détourna la tête et son regard s'assombrit d'amertume. M. Misami baisa un moment les yeux puis sourit à Hiei qui lui rendit un faible sourire.

« J'ai quelque chose pour toi, je te le donnerai à la récréation, tu viendra à la bibliothèque du lycée, dit-il en souriant.

- Vous savez bien qu'il ne faut pas… » commença Hiei.

Son professeur de biologie l'interrompit.

« Attends, tu sais ce que j'en pense Hiei, et puis j'achète ce que je veux à qui je veux ! » argumenta-t-il en riant.

Hiei secoua la tête puis finit par sourire.

« Un bloc à dessin ? demanda-t-il.

- Oui, grand format, avec un fusain, et des crayons, sourit M. Misami. Tu viendras dire bonjour à la bibliothèque, je te montrerai tout ça, et après, tu sais comment ça fonctionne. Tu peux laisser ça chez Mlle Saotome, elle le gardera sans problème, et revenir quand tu veux.

- Vous êtes gentil.

- Toi aussi Hiei, et tu ne mérites pas ce qui t'arrive… »

Hiei ne répondit pas. Cela faisait dix-sept ans maintenant qu'il existait, et cela faisait près de dix-sept ans que son oncle, M. Murakami, lui rappelait qu'il n'aurait jamais dû naître, qu'il n'est qu'une « bouche qu'il se passerait bien de nourrir, surtout pour ce à quoi il sert ». Nourrir ? Hiei ne pouvait s'empêcher de grimacer à cette pensée. Si par « nourrir » son oncle entendait « donner quelque fois les restes et oublier souvent » alors oui il le nourrissait. De même, si par « ce à quoi il sert » il entendait « lui servir de punching ball, faire les repas, le ménage, et tout ce qui s'en suit, bref servir de domestique et de punching ball » alors question service rendu, Hiei n'était pas sûr que ce soit très justifié non plus…

Le professeur s'excusa auprès de Hiei et parti rejoindre les autres professeurs pour discuter des nouveaux élèves, de l'accueil à leur faire, etc.

Hiei ne changea pas de place, il irait voir plus tard dans quelle classe il est, il n'avait aucune envie de se faire bousculer, pour l'heure, il avait bien assez de bleus… Car oui, Hiei servait régulièrement de punching ball à son oncle.

x-x-x-x

Les Murakami étaient une famille plutôt aisée, assez coincée, du genre « petit doigt en l'air ». Leurs deux fils, Gidayu et Gunbei, n'étaient pas mieux. Gidayu, le plus vieux, était parti à l'université depuis deux ans, et avait donc changé de ville. Déjà ça en moins pour Hiei. L'autre, Gunbei, a dix-neuf ans et a redoublé déjà plusieurs fois, si bien qu'il est une classe derrière Hiei, ce qui enrage encore plus M. et Mme Murakami. Gunbei, en plus d'être un voyou, est un fils pourri gâté par ses deux parents. Au moindre caprice, ils se jettent à ses pieds et la moindre de ses paroles est une vérité incontestable et brillante. Alors que le Gunbei en question ne devait pas avoir un QI dépassant celui d'une tomate, Hiei étant quant à lui réellement brillant.

Mais qu'il soit intelligent ou non, Gunbei avait toujours raison quel que soit le sujet, et si Hiei osait le contredire, ou si l'enfant chéri disait que Hiei avait fait ou dit telle ou telle chose, la punition n'en était que plus cuisante pour Hiei. Tantôt la ceinture, tantôt le tisonnier, tantôt les poings, il se prenait coup sur coup depuis dix-sept ans.

S'ils avaient scolarisé Hiei, c'était parce qu'ils en avaient l'obligation, et ils n'avaient pas à le savoir chez eux la journée. Quant à Saitô, quel n'était pas son soulagement quand il pouvait passer une journée sans eux !

x-x-x-x

Une voix mauvaise tira Hiei hors de ses pensées.

« Hé Saitô, bouge du chemin ! »

Hiei tourna la tête vers l'origine de l'ordre. Gunbei, entouré de deux autres élèves de son genre, donc grand, balèze et bête, le regardait d'un air méprisant. Hiei obéit nonchalamment et alla se poster un peu plus loin sans un mot. L'autre parti, fier d'avoir fait obéir Hiei. Celui-ci le regarda s'éloigner avec ses deux copies conformes et soupira. Il finit par se décider à aller voir dans quelle classe on l'avait mis.

Il se fraya un chemin dans la masse compact d'élèves. Les anciens, qui le connaissaient, lui firent de la place, connaissant vaguement sa situation, et le saluèrent gentiment, salut qu'il ne rendit pas. Une fois devant le tableau, il constata que tous les élèves avec qui il était l'année dernière étaient encore avec lui cette année, plus un nouveau. Un certain Kurama Minamino.

Il n'eut guère le temps d'imaginer la nouvelle tête de sa classe car la sonnerie retentit et les premiers élèves montèrent dans les salles. Il rejoignit la 17-P au deuxième étage et s'assit à sa place habituelle, devant, à la droite du professeur, près de la fenêtre. Les élèves entrèrent au compte goutte, et reprirent leurs places. Une restait libre : celle immédiatement à coté de Hiei. L'élève qui l'occupait était parti en cours d'année dernière pour cause de déménagement.

Comme à son habitude, Hiei croisa les bras sur la table et y posa sa tête, observant l'entrée de la salle, attendant le professeur et le nouvel élève. Bientôt, la porte s'ouvrit et M. Misami entra, suivit d'un jeune homme aux longs cheveux d'un roux magnifique portés en queue de cheval et de grands yeux d'un beau vert émeraude. Hiei l'observa, bouche bé. Il n'avait jamais vu de jeune homme aussi beau que lui. Il se senti gêné de sa propre expression et se ressaisit. Kurama tourna la tête vers lui alors qu'il parcourait sa nouvelle classe du regard, ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur Hiei qui se senti mal à l'aise. Le jeune homme lui sourit gentiment, puis tourna la tête vers le professeur qui venait de prendre la parole.

« Votre attention s'il vous plait, je suis donc le professeur Teav, et si vous avez bonne mémoire je vous enseignerai la Physique et la Chimie. Je suis également votre professeur principal pour cette année scolaire. Comme vous avez pu le voir sur la liste affichée dans la cour, nous accueillons un nouvel élève dans notre classe cette année. Je vous présente donc Kurama Minamino. »

Il fit une petite pause, laissant Kurama faire un petit signe aimable à la classe qui lui rendit. Sauf Hiei qui reposa sa tête sur la table, sans pour autant le quitter des yeux. Après quelques secondes, le professeur repris :

« Kurama, veux-tu bien te présenter rapidement ?

- Bien sûr monsieur, répondit le concerné. Je m'appelle donc Kurama, j'ai dix-sept ans et je viens d'un lycée à l'autre bout de Mushiyori, pour cause de déménagement, dit-il avec un sourire. Ravi de rencontrer la classe avec qui je vais passer cette année scolaire. »

Des sourires approbateurs lui virent en réponse et il sourit.

« Parfait, à présent va prendre place à côté de Hiei, Hiei, veux-tu bien lever la main ? »

Le concerné leva nonchalamment la main droite. Monsieur Teav indiqua à Kurama qu'il pouvait y aller, attendit qu'il se soit assit, puis poursuivit :

« Comme vous le savez, vous êtes dans une série scientifique, par conséquent vous devrez particulièrement vous investir dans les matières concernées, ce qui ne veut pas dire qu'il faut délaisser les plus littéraires, n'est-ce pas mademoiselle Saïgueck ? »

Il y eut quelques petits rires et un « euuh » gêné, puis le prof reprit son discours.

De son coté, Hiei n'écoutait que d'une oreille. Il était fatigué et courbaturé et n'avait pas vraiment envie de faire des efforts. Il jetait souvent des coups d'œils à Kurama, qui pour le moment écoutait Monsieur Teav avec attention. Ce dernier farfouilla dans son sac pour en sortir les emplois du temps provisoires qu'il distribua ensuite. Hiei y jeta un œil et leva un sourcil. De huit heures du matin à cinq heures du soir tous les jours, sauf le mercredi et le vendredi. Mercredi ils n'avaient cours que le matin, sauf pour ceux ayant l'option théâtre ou arts plastiques, et vendredi tous les cours quelles que soient les classes finissent à seize heures.

« Je dois savoir qui va prendre quelle option, pour constituer les groupes, commença le professeur. Alors, levez la main ceux qui veulent prendre l'option théâtre. »

Une dizaine de mains se levèrent. Kurama jeta un coup d'œil discret à Hiei et attendit. Ce dernier ne broncha pas. Monsieur Teav nota les noms des élèves puis repris :

« Et maintenant levez la main ceux qui veulent prendre l'option arts plastiques/ dessin appliqué ? »

Cette fois Hiei leva la main. Cinq autres aussi, puis Kurama leva également la sienne. Il n'était pas très doué en dessin, mais l'option s'appelait « Arts plastiques » ce qui sous-entendait d'autres constituants.

« Oh, Hiei va de nouveau tous nous ridiculiser avec ses dessins, gémit une fille.

- C'est vrai, Hiei tu devrais faire l'école des beaux arts étant donné comme tu dessine ! » ajouta une autre.

Hiei haussa les épaules et abaissa sa main alors que le prof notait. Non il n'irai pas aux Beaux Arts. D'abord parce que c'est trop cher, jamais personne ne lui paiera et vu les revenus de son oncle et de sa tante, aucune bourse ne lui serait accordée ; ensuite parce qu'il aimait bien mieux les sciences ; même si pour lui le dessin était quelque chose de très reposant qui lui permettait de s'évader loin de ce monde qu'il détestait. Kurama se tourna vers lui et lui fit un sourire qui retourna le cerveau de Hiei. Celui-ci ferma fortement les yeux un court instant pour se remettre les idées en place et entendit :

« Tu t'appelles Hiei, alors ? demanda gentiment le jeune homme, souhaitant lier connaissance.

- Oui, Hiei Saitô, répondit le garçon aux yeux étranges.

- Je suis enchanté de faire ta connaissance, sourit Minamino.

- De même. » fit Hiei en se redressant, jugeant qu'il devait quand même faire un petit effort, et lui rendant son sourire.

Le prof capta l'attention des élèves qui s'étaient un peu dissipés suite à la demande d'options. Il passa ensuite à l'habituel « qui est interne et qui est externe ? » c'est-à-dire qui mange à la cantine et qui n'y mange pas. En ce qui concerne Hiei, la question ne se posait même pas puisqu'il ne mangeait pas. Kurama s'inscrit en externe, comme la majorité de la classe, seuls quatre élèves se firent internes. Monsieur Teav tenta quand même la question à Hiei, mais la réponse fut négative. Il retourna à sa liste avec un regard légèrement peiné. Ils avaient proposé à Hiei des repas gratuits de temps en temps, mais ce dernier ne voulait pas être pris en pitié et avait refusé, que la faim le tenaille ou pas, il ne voulait pas qu'on se lamente pour lui.

Saitô tourna la tête à gauche et regarda le vent secouer les feuilles des arbres. Il se mit à rêvasser et n'entendit absolument pas les explications suivantes de M. Teav concernant les éventuels cours supplémentaires de fin d'année pour finir le programme qui était lourd, surtout en mathématiques. Il ne réagit pas lorsque, au bout d'une heure, la sonnerie retentit. Son voisin du le sortir de sa torpeur en le secouant doucement par l'épaule. Hiei grimaça à cause de l'énorme bleu qui s'y trouvait puis leva la tête.

« Hum ? interrogea-t-il.

- On sort, le cours est terminé.

- Ah. Ok. » fit distraitement Hiei en remettant trousse et emploi du temps dans son sac.

Il se leva en même temps que les autres, mit son sac en bandoulière puis sorti. Ils étaient rentré à neuf heures, c'était donc la récréation de dix heures. Il se dirigea vers la bibliothèque et retrouva son professeur de biologie qui lui tendit un sachet plastique. Après avoir remercié, Hiei examina son contenu : un grand bloc de dessin au papier blanc, un plus petit format A4 alternant papier blanc et papier ivoire, une boite de fusains, deux crayons à papier, une gomme et des crayons de couleur aquarelle. Il ouvrit de grands yeux en se faisant une idée du prix.

« Vous exagérez…, murmura-t-il, embêté.

- Absolument pas !

- Mais…

- Hiei, il n'y a pas de mais ! » répliqua monsieur Misami.

Le jeune homme obéit et détourna les yeux, ne sachant plus vraiment où se mettre.

« Tu les veux pour cette pause ? demanda Misami.

- Bien sûr. » répondit l'adolescent avec un sourire plus franc.

Misami sourit et lui dit qu'il n'aura qu'à ramener le tout à la fin de la pause à la bibliothécaire, comme d'habitude. Après avoir fait un signe de tête poli, Hiei sorti rejoindre son banc de prédilection, toujours libre parce qu'en plein soleil et un peu isolé, et s'y assit. Il sortit le bloc A4, un crayon de papier HB et une gomme et commença son ouvrage. Il était d'humeur à s'évader. Il décida donc de dessiner une petite _wildlife_, comme on dit. Pour l'heure, un renard.

Il commença l'esquisse de l'animal à l'état sauvage, dans une région des États-Unis qu'il imaginait fort bien, peu après la fin de l'hiver. Prairie, forêt, montagne, animaux secondaires et le renard. Il ne remarqua pas la présence derrière lui. Il avait déjà bien avancé son dessin, le renard n'était plus une simple esquisse et le second plan prenait vie. Hiei sentit soudain quelque chose frôler son épaule, derrière le banc. Il tourna la tête et croisa le regard brillant d'admiration de Kurama. Visiblement, le dessin lui plaisait.

« Oh, ça fait longtemps que tu es là ? interrogea Hiei, légèrement vexé de ne pas l'avoir remarqué plus tôt.

- Environ cinq minutes. » répondit le roux en souriant.

_« Très jolies dents…superbe sourire. » _remarqua Hiei, avant de rougir à cette pensée et de tourner la tête.

« Ça t'ennuie si je reste ?

- Hein ? Euh, non fais comme tu le sens.

- Merci ! »

Kurama prit appui sur le dos du banc et, d'un mouvement souple, passa par-dessus pour se retrouver assit à côté de Hiei. Ce dernier, assit en tailleur et le bloc sur les genoux, poursuivait son ouvrage. Il vit du coin de l'œil Kurama se rapprocher un peu pour le regarder faire et se sentit légèrement mal à l'aise.

« Tu dessines superbement bien, remarqua l'adolescent.

- Tu exagère. Je fais de mon mieux, pas le mieux, nuance, répondit Hiei en levant la tête pour lui sourire.

- Mais ton mieux, c'est le mieux, d'après moi, rétorqua Kurama.

- Hn. Merci. »

Un sourire lui répondit et il rebaissa la tête vers le dessin en progression. Au bout d'une minute, Kurama reprit la parole.

« Tu veux bien qu'on fasse un peu plus connaissance ?

- Pardon ? Ah, oui bien sûr, excuse-moi je ne suis pas très causant, répondit Hiei.

- Aucun problème ! Tu es concentré sur ce que tu fais, c'est compréhensible, dit le roux avec un clin d'œil.

- Alors, souffla Hiei, ouvre le bal, vas-y.

- Euh, d'accord. Tout d'abord, où habites-tu ? demanda-t-il en souriant.

- A une demi-heure à pied en courant, répondit Hiei, chez mon oncle.

- Ton oncle ? fit Kurama, surpris.

- Oui, il est mon représentant légal, malheureusement.

- J'avoue ne pas très bien te suivre Hiei…, s'excusa Kurama.

- Aucun soucis, c'est normal. »

Hiei le fixa un petit moment sans rien dire, puis soupira et baissa la tête, l'air résigné.

« Je t'explique si tu veux. Je ne te connais pas encore vraiment, mais tu m'as vraiment l'air de confiance, alors je vais juste te demander deux choses avant de commencer. En premier, ne me prend pas en pitié, je déteste ça. En second garde cette histoire pour toi, d'accord ? Ici, notre classe sait les grandes lignes mais pas les détails. Je peux te faire confiance ?

- Oui… Bien sûr que tu peux me faire confiance Hiei, je ne dirais rien. » assura Kurama.

Après un rapide coup d'œil latéral vers le jeune homme, Hiei ferma un court instant les yeux puis commença :

« Très bien. Bon, commençons par le début. Quand j'avais environ deux ans, mes parents on fait un accident de voiture. J'ai été éjecté par le pare-brise mais n'ai été blessé que légèrement. Mes parents n'ont pas eu cette chance, ma mère est morte sur le coup et mon père peu après l'arrivée des secours qui n'ont rien pu faire pour le sauver. À l'époque j'ai été confié à mon oncle, Matsutaro Murakami et sa femme, qui avaient déjà deux enfants, Gidayu, six ans à l'époque, et Gunbei, qui lui en avait deux et demi. Au début ils se sont occupé de moi, bien qu'assez négligemment. Les deux autres enfants me considérant plus comme un jouet que comme un enfant. Quand j'ai eu mes cinq ans, tout a changé. Déjà qu'ils ne faisaient pas réellement d'efforts pour moi auparavant, c'est devenu bien pire après cette année. Ils m'ont considéré assez grand pour m'occuper à leur place de certaines tâches ménagères et autres. Je ne le faisais pas assez bien et je me prenais une raclée monumentale. Pour moi à l'époque les mains de mon oncle étaient de vraies pelles. Pour la comparaison. »

Hiei s'arrêta un court instant pour s'assurer que Kurama écoutait toujours. Celui-ci lui fit signe qu'il écoutait, bien qu'ayant l'air peiné, et Hiei repris, fixant son bloc.

« Plus je grandissais, plus on me considérait comme un gosse à tout faire. Du ménage à la cuisine, c'était comme s'ils s'étaient offert un domestique qu'ils ne payaient pas. M'enfin. Au bout d'un certain temps, Matsutaro a commencé à me cogner assez régulièrement. Aux poings au début. Puis il a varié un peu avec la ceinture, le tisonnier et j'en passe… C'est pour ça que tu ne me verra sans doute jamais en manches courtes ou aux cours de natation. »

Hiei fit un demi-sourire à Kurama qui ne pu retenir un regard triste en réponse.

« Et la police ne fait rien ?! interrogea-t-il.

- J'y étais, une fois. Ils m'ont envoyé paître sous prétexte que je mentais et m'étais fais ça en me bagarrant avec d'autres jeunes dans la rue. C'était il y a deux ans. Matsutaro et sa femme sont de très bons acteurs, les flics n'y ont vu que du feu. Et en rentrant, j'ai appris à voler… »

Hiei eu une grimace amère en repensant à la punition qui l'avait frappé en pleine face dès qu'ils avaient franchi le seuil de la maison.

« Voler ? Murmura Kurama, choqué.

- Il m'a balancé par la fenêtre du deuxième étage, dans le jardin.

- Mon dieu ! Il aurait pu te tuer ! » s'indigna Kurama.

Il avait une furieuse envie de ruiner la face de ce type.

« Il aurait pu ouais, mais il aurait bien trop de problèmes, il se contente de faire mal. J'ai tout de même eu de la chance, j'aurai pu me faire bien plus mal en tombant du deuxième, je n'ai eu que des bleus et une côte cassée.

- Ils t'ont conduit à l'hôpital au moins ?!

- Non.

- Mais c'est p…

- Kurama, reprit Hiei, ça ne sert à rien, je ne suis pas majeur et la police ne me croit pas, sauf preuve visuelle directe ils ne me croiront pas. J'ai tenu dix-sept ans, je peux tenir encore quelques années. Quand je le pourrai, je me barrerai de cette maison. Pour l'instant je n'ai nulle part où aller et la loi m'interdit toute fugue définitive. J'ai déjà assez avec ça, pas besoin d'avoir encore la police sur le dos, tu comprends ?

- Oui… Mais je… Hiei montre moi ton bras.

- …Non. J'ai un bleu énorme au niveau du coude, il est encore noir… »

Kurama tendit la main vers Hiei qui recula à peine. Il souleva un peu la large manche du pull cinq fois trop grand et aperçu ledit bleu. Il grimaça.

« Et ta côte cassée, tu as pu être soigné ?

- Je me suis débrouillé, elle a finit par se ressouder toute seule, elle est très légèrement tordue mais ça ne me gène pas et puis c'est bien ressoudé. C'est bon.

- Je ne sais pas comment tu fais… Je crois que j'aurai tout fais pour me tirer…

- A quoi bon, pour l'instant ? Pour finir sous un pont l'hiver ? Au moins là, je suis au sec et au chaud, ils ont un chauffage au sol, ce qui fait que même dans mon placard je ne meurs pas de froid. A choisir, je préfère quand même ça.

- Tu n'as pas de chambre ? »

Kurama était de plus en plus choqué.

« Un placard, pour être plus précis, sous un vieil escalier qui ne leur sert plus et ne relie d'ailleurs plus rien à rien. Il est ''juste là''. Environ un mètre de large sur deux de haut au point le plus haut et cinquante centimètres au plus bas. Je récupère tout ce dont les deux fils chéris ne veulent plus. Enfin pas tout mais une petite partie, comme les vêtements. D'où la largesse de ceux-ci.

- Ils n'ont pas à faire ça…

- Pour l'instant, je n'ai pas le choix, Gidayu est parti étudier dans une autre ville, ça de moins à supporter, il ne rentre presque jamais. Gunbei est grand, bête et balèze, mais je ne me laisse pas vraiment faire. Je me défend disons. De toute façon il raconte ce qu'il veut à son père, quoi que je fasse ses paroles sont de vraies évangiles, alors bon. Quitte à m'en prendre une, autant que ça vaille le coup, comme on dit. »

Hiei eut un sourire légèrement pincé, qui se transforma vite en un sourire amical.

« Allez, ne t'apitoie pas sur mon sort, dans le cas présent je suis dans la cour du lycée, avec toi, on fait connaissance, et je me sens bien, alors, haut les cœurs, d'accord ?

- Oui, d'accord Hiei…

- Arrête de faire cette tête ! s'énerva Hiei. Parle-moi plutôt de toi, d'où tu viens, etc. ? »

Kurama finit par sourire et hocher la tête. _« Décidément, il m'impressionne… » _pensa-t-il.

« Je viens d'un lycée à l'autre bout de Mushiyori, le travail de mon beau-père l'a obligé à changer de coin et nous avons emménagé ici il y a un mois. Mon père est mort il y a quatre ans, il avait un cancer…

- Je suis désolé. C'est neuf, glissa Hiei.

- Ne t'en fais pas, ça a été très dur, mais maintenant je sais que là haut il est mieux, il ne souffre plus et veille sur nous, lui sourit Kurama. Il y a deux ans, ma mère a rencontré Takahiro, et est retombée amoureuse. La voyant retrouver le sourire et revivre, je ne pouvais qu'approuver, c'était bon de la revoir rire. Je me suis assez vite entendu avec son fils, Shuichi, qui a deux ans de moins que moi. Ils se sont mariés l'année dernière, Takahiro est donc officiellement mon beau-père et Shuichi mon beau-frère. Tu verra sûrement Shuichi, il a sa rentrée ici demain après-midi. »

Kurama fit une pause et sourit à Hiei qui lui rendit son sourire. Il repris :

« Et sinon, pour les choses habituelles, j'adore les animaux et les plantes, ça me passionne. J'ai une préférence pour les renards roux, c'est pour ça que j'ai flashé sur ton dessin ! rit le jeune homme.

- Tu le veux ? demanda gentiment Hiei, qui l'avait terminé entre temps, tout en écoutant attentivement Kurama.

- C'est ton dessin…, rougit-il.

- Donc j'en fais ce que je veux, assura Hiei. S'il te plait, je te l'offre.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Prends ! Ça me fait plaisir. »

Hiei détacha la feuille et la tendit à Kurama après avoir signé dans un coin.

« Si tu veux des couleurs, je peux les ajouter, mais pour l'avoir tu devra attendre demain, ça va bientôt sonner.

- Si ça ne t'ennuie pas, je veux bien, Hiei merci ! »

Le roux lui fit un grand sourire et Hiei sentit un léger frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Il rangea le dessin dans une pochette qu'il mit dans le sachet avec le reste et se leva.

« Merci de m'avoir écouté, je suis content de t'avoir rencontré, vraiment.

- Mais de rien. Moi aussi Hiei, sincèrement, sourit Kurama.

- Je dois aller déposer ça à la bibliothèque, on se rejoint en cours ? Ça sonne.

- Je t'attends, ça ira.

- Tu vas être en retard…

- Nous seront deux. » répliqua le roux en lui faisant un clin d'œil et signe qu'il devait se dépêcher.

Hiei s'exécuta, et ne mit pas longtemps à faire l'aller-retour. Ils arrivèrent en même temps que le professeur.

« Pile poil. » glissa Kurama à Hiei en entrant dans la salle devant celle qui semblait être la prof de français.

Un clin d'œil lui répondit et ils allèrent s'assoire. Les autres se regardèrent brièvement. Hiei avec quelqu'un, un nouveau en plus, qu'il ne connaissait pas et avec qui il s'entendait bien visiblement, c'était un scoop. Le jeune homme était quelqu'un de très fermé, distant, sa vie y étant pour beaucoup. Peu tentaient une approche, et ceux qui le faisaient n'obtenaient pas grand-chose, même si Hiei n'était jamais réellement désagréable, sauf quand il avait vraiment mal.

« Bien, je suis Mme Christine Royer, je serai votre professeur de français cette année. Je ne vous connais pas encore, mais j'espère que ça viendra vite. Je ne mords pas, alors n'hésitez pas à me dire quand quelque chose ne va pas et que vous avez du mal à comprendre. Je vais commencer par faire l'appel, et ensuite je vous distribuerai un petit test de vingt minutes pour évaluer votre niveau de français. »

Une rumeur embêté parcouru la salle. Un test dès la première heure, ça ne faisait jamais plaisir aux élèves. L'ignorant, Mme Royer entreprit de faire l'appel. En arrivant à Hiei, elle le vit lever mollement la main et le reprit en français.

« Monsieur Saitô, je vous prierai de vous tenir droit, c'est la moindre des choses.

- Hn. » obtint-elle pour toute réponse.

Cependant Hiei se redressa, et prit appui sur ses avant-bras. Satisfaite, la prof continua la liste. Celle-ci achevée, elle distribua le test.

Lorsqu'il l'eut devant lui, Hiei leva un sourcil. ''Enfantin'' était le premier mot qui lui venait à l'esprit en lisant les questions. Il y avait aussi trois phrases simples à traduire. Kurama avait rapidement commencé, un léger sourire et un air sûr de lui. Hiei suivit et mit moins de dix minutes à faire le test. Un fois qu'il eut apposé le dernier point, il reposa sa tête sur la table après avoir retroussé un peu plus ses manches, embêté par la largesse du pull. Cela laissa entrevoir un bout du grand bleu qui lui couvrait le coude droit jusqu'au milieu de l'avant-bras.

« Bien, le temps est écoulé, posez vos stylos. » ordonna Mme Royer.

Les élèves obéirent, Hiei sorti de sa micro sieste et redescendit un peu sa manche, remarquant le bleu. Il tendit sa feuille à la prof lorsqu'elle passa à sa hauteur mais ne se redressa pas. Elle lui lança un regard désapprobateur avant de jeter un coup d'œil sur sa feuille, histoire de voir si ça valait le coup de le réprimander ou pas. N'y voyant aucune faute, elle renonça et retourna à son bureau. Kurama se pencha discrètement vers Hiei.

« Tu es bon en français, visiblement, souffla-t-il en souriant.

- Je le parle couramment, oui. » répondit Hiei sur le même ton discret.

Pas assez discret visiblement car Kurama n'eut pas le temps de répondre, Mme Royer les ayant rappelé à l'ordre.

x-x-x-x

« Ouf ! Ça fait tout de même du bien quand ça s'arrête, le cours de français ! » s'exclama Kurama.

Ils venaient d'arriver dans la cour, l'horloge indiquait midi.

« Oui tu m'étonnes, c'est d'un ennui quand tu sais déjà ce qu'on te demande, répondit Hiei.

- C'est sûr. Mais visiblement on est très peu à être vraiment bons en français.

- Oui les autres ne font pas franchement d'efforts et puis paraît que la langue est difficile.

- Paraît ? Tu ne trouves pas ?

- Pas particulièrement, je n'ai pas eu trop de mal à l'apprendre.

- Tu as du bol, moi si tout de même un peu, surtout pour les règles bizarres et le fait qu'un même mot puisse avoir plusieurs significations différentes… C'est assez déstabilisent au début, ajouta Kurama.

- Oui c'est vrai, mais après ça devient un automatisme, affirma Hiei.

- En effet. » confirma le roux.

Hiei bifurqua vers la bibliothèque pour aller chercher son matériel à dessin. Kurama l'accompagna, n'étant pas pressé par le temps pour manger, il avait une boîte pleine qu'il s'était préparé le matin même et ils reprenaient à quatorze heures. Il flâna quelques minutes dans les rayons de livres pendant que Hiei discutait avec la bibliothécaire, Mme Saotome, et récupérait ses blocs.

Le garçon aux cheveux noirs zébrés de blanc marqua un arrêt en sortant.

_« Bah zut, j'ai perdu Kurama en route… » _pensa-t-il, mi amusé mi stressé de l'avoir ennuyé, sans trop savoir pourquoi.

Il jeta un coup d'œil dans les différents rayons jusqu'à trouver l'intéressé en train de feuilleter un livre sur la botanique.

« Tu trouves ton bonheur ? interrogea Hiei.

- Oh ? Euh, oui, ce livre est très bien fait, je vais l'emprunter pour un petit moment, répondit Kurama.

- Elle devra t'inscrire et te faire une carte d'abord, mais ne t'en fais pas ça ne prendra pas longtemps et ce n'est pas cher. Après c'est valable tout le temps où tu restes dans cette école.

- J'y vais de ce pas alors, il est déjà midi et quart et il faut qu'on mange, ne m'attends pas sinon.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi j'ai le temps. Vas-y. »

Hiei le regarda partir vers l'accueil puis jeta un œil sur les tranches des livres. _Les plantes carnivores_, _Biologie animale et végétale et biochimie_… Ne voyant rien qu'il n'avait pas encore parcouru, il rejoignit son nouvel ami auquel Mme Saotome remettait sa carte et son livre.

Hiei alla se poster dans l'entrée en attendant le roux qui ne tarda pas à l'y rejoindre. Ils allèrent s'installer sur le banc de ce matin. Kurama sorti son repas de midi et Hiei son bloc à dessin. Il continua tranquillement le renard qu'il destinait à son voisin, sans prêter attention à la nourriture.

« Tu ne manges pas ? s'enquit Kurama.

- Hum ? Non, répondit vaguement Hiei sans arrêter.

- Tu en veux ? fit-il en désignant son tupperware.

- Non non, mange. »

Son estomac le trahit en grognant légèrement et Hiei fronça les sourcils, sans pour autant cesser de colorer le dessin. Il releva ensuite soudainement la tête pour éviter un beignet de crevette que Kurama venait de lui mettre sous le nez avec ses baguettes.

« Mange. » ordonna-t-il.

Par principe, Hiei refusa. Il insista.

« Mange ou je t'oblige.

- C'est TON repas.

- Et j'en fais ce que je veux, donc, je veux que tu en prennes aussi, répliqua Kurama, se souvenant de la réponse identique de Hiei au sujet du dessin.

- Hn. »

Hiei leva un sourcil l'air de dire qu'il n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui tienne les baguettes puis finit par gober la malheureuse crevette. Le jeune homme aux yeux verts sourit, satisfait.

« Et bein voila !

- Hn. T'es pas obligé de me nourri non plus, ironisa Hiei.

- Te vexe pas, j'ai envie de partager. » rétorqua Kurama.

Hiei ne répondit pas et continua son ouvrage. Cela ne faisait que quelques heures qu'ils se connaissaient, et Kurama avait encore un peu de mal à cerner Hiei. Ce dernier ne faisant que de faibles efforts pour s'ouvrir en élargissant sa conversation qui d'habitude se réduisait à des « Hn. » peux engageants. Son ami revint plusieurs fois à la charge avec de la nourriture et Hiei finit par accepter que Kurama lui donne la becquée. Une fois le tupperware vide, Hiei reparti dans les méandres de ses pensées tout en terminant le dessin. Il se demandait comment il avait fait pour s'attacher aussi vite à quelqu'un qu'il connaissait à peine, et pourquoi il se sentait si bien avec lui. Ce n'était pourtant pas la première personne qui voulait le connaître… Hiei ne comprenait pas. Une main sur son bras le tira de sa rêverie.

« Youhou, rit Kurama.

- Hein ? réussit à dire Hiei en redescendant sur Terre.

- Je disais que si tu voulais on pouvait aller boire un verre ce soir après les cours, on termine à seize heures.

- Euh, commença Hiei, prit au dépourvu, je ne suis pas certain que Matsutaro tolère un quelconque retard…

- Ton cousin, il termine quand ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Je suppose que c'est lui qui définit l'heure butoir non ? glissa astucieusement Kurama.

- Exact, répondit Hiei, voyant où il voulait en venir. Il termine à cinq heures, le temps qu'il prenne le bus _et cætera _il sera six heures et demi lorsqu'il rentrera. Tout bien réfléchit j'ai le temps. Mais le soucis c'est que je n'ai pas d'argent pour payer.

- Pour ce que ça coûte, tu ne vas pas me faire un fromage si je t'invite ! » sourit le roux.

Hiei voulut protester puis changea d'avis. Il finit même par sourire et tendit le renard en guise de merci. Le dessin était totalement terminé, les couleurs et la façon dont il les avait choisies et réparties le transformait presque en photographie. Les yeux de Kurama s'agrandirent et brillèrent devant le présent.

« Hiei… Il est splendide, souffla-t-il.

- Hn. Je me suis pourtant plutôt dépêché pour le finir…

- Je t'assure qu'il est magnifique. Merci ! »

Hiei allait dire ''de rien'' mais le geste de Kurama le surprit du tout au tout. Le jeune homme s'était penché en avant et avait déposé un rapide baiser sur sa joue, sans en paraître gêné le moins du monde. Un instant Hiei resta interdit. Kurama se mordit la lèvre inférieure, ayant peur d'avoir stoppé net l'envie qu'avait Hiei de devenir ami avec lui, et tenta une sorte de diversion. Il se leva subitement.

« Tu veux bien me faire visiter un peu les lieux ? Je ne connais pas du tout cette école… » demanda-t-il en prenant un petit air de baka gêné.

Hiei revint sur Terre et rougit légèrement, réaction différée au ''Merci'' de Kurama. Il se dit qu'après tout chacun avait peut-être un façon différente de s'exprimer et éprouvaient plus le besoin de toucher les gens que de parler, enfin bref. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas lire autant de livres sur la psychologie. Il rangea son bloc et se leva à son tour pendant que son ami rangeait le dessin bien à l'abri dans une pochette plastique.

* * *

_À suivre…_

Ahem. C'était donc une fic d'un genre un peu différent de celles que j'ai l'habitude de faire. Pas de démons, pas de Makai ni rien, juste un Ningenkai et les persos originaux de Togashi, j'espère n'avoir pas fait trop d'OOC (Out of Character, caractère du personnage différent de celui d'origine)… En tout cas je compte bien me rattraper dans les suivants, ce premier chapitre ne me plait pas tant que ça. Mais ça faisait un sacré bout de temps que cette fic me trottait dans la tête alors bon, ptete que vous aimerez aussi l'idée, je trouve que ça change ! XD

PS: je poste sans avoir pris le temps de corriger, je reviendrai m'occuper de ça un autre jour, en attendant j'espère que je n'ai pas trop de counneries là dedans XD

Et vous, vous en pensez quoi ? Une 'tite review ? =)


End file.
